


Fall Under the Thought

by orange_8_hands



Series: Nails and Teeth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/F, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Timestamp, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just need a fucking chance, please Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Under the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> [Timestamp to Ch. 4 of Lay Some Bricks Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347060/chapters/563899)
> 
> This is my girl!verse, which means some genders are changed, so Ruben=Ruby. Dialogue is somewhat lifted from the episode.

"We're done," you say again, and when Cas leaves it's not another betrayal because she was never in your corner to begin with.  
  
You catch your breath and don't think and don't _feel_ , just jam everything back down where it belongs, where it's nothing, and watch the grandfather clock that isn't moving. You have no clue where Sam is but you know it's bad, you have no clue what's happening but you know it's bad, and you don't know how to escape angel prison so you can do something about it.  
  
The plate of food Zachariah whammied into existence is still there, and you pick up a burger. You remember the shack in Delaware, you remember the taste of burgers and the warmth in your belly, Sammy giggling and Dad laughing, laughing like he almost never did, especially by then, especially by then in your quest for your mother's killer but he laughed, long and deep he laughed and you ate two burgers not because you were hungry but because you wanted the moment to stretch out for forever. You remember that day and you remember that food and you start to take a bite because the burgers are the only thing you have left from then, and then Cas is shoving you against a wall, hand clasped on your mouth. She looks at you, body still and knife ready she just looks at you and you nod, you nod because you can do this, you swear it Cas you can do this, and she nods and cuts her arm and begins to paint the wall.  
  
"Castiel," Zachariah says, suddenly there, "Would you mind explaining just what the hell-"  
  
And then Cas presses her hand to the sigil and Zachariah vanishes in a burst of violent white light.  
  
"We must stop Sam."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know who does. We must stop her, Deanna, from killing Lilith."  
  
"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal."  
  
"No, Lilith _is_ the final seal. Killing her brings the end."  
   
You don't throw up but you want to, you never doubted Sam wouldn't be able to do whatever the fuck she set her mind to, you never doubted Sam wouldn't be able to kill Lilith, especially not now, especially not with Ruben fucking egging her on, and you clutch Cas's wrist and then you're suddenly in Chuck's house, and he's on the phone with his mouth gapping, stuttering out, "This, this isn't supposed to happen." He seems to get it together though because he adds to the phone, "No, _this_ is supposed to happen, lady, but I gotta call you back."  
  
"Where the fuck is Sam?" you ask, and his eyes widen even more.  
  
"St. Mary's. You, what, you aren't supposed to be here! You're not in this story."  
  
"Yes, well," and Cas slides a gaze at you, and apparently in the last few minutes she's learnt humor, or something like it, because her eyes are smiling. "We are making it up as we go."  
  
"Cas-" you breath, and then that bright, white light is filling the room, the walls are beginning to shake and the floor roll, like the brightest low-grade earthquake ever.  
  
"Aw, man! Not again!" Chuck says, covering his eyes.  
  
"It's the Archangel," Cas adds unnecessarily, and then she presses two fingers to your forehead. "I'll hold them off. I'll hold them all off," she says, and her voice is just this side of wild but her fingers are steady. "Stop Sam."  
  
And suddenly you are in a convent hallway and you see Sam standing in front of Lilith and you see Ruben and you see the beginning of the end, you see the beginning of the end of the world.  
  
**  
  
(You don't stop Sam. When have you ever succeeded at saving Sam?)


End file.
